Sweet like Chocolate
by Phanael
Summary: An old idea, a new story: Sirius is bored and Remus has an idea... it's sweet, i promise! slash, rated for safety! RLSB, please RR!


Disclaimer: Not mine...

Pairing: Remus x Sirius

Notes: I'm not good at writing long stories, so I'll stick to the shorter ones!

Sweet like Chocolate

It was raining outside. The grounds of Hogwarts lay beyond a thick curtain of rain so that Sirius could barely make out the lake, while he sat on the windowsill and watched out. He gave a deep sigh and turned his gaze towards the bed of his lover. Remus lay on his stomach his nose buried in a book. The Picture of Dorian Gray. Sirius was sure for Moony loved this book so much. Maybe as much as he loved Remus…. No, that couldn't be, he thought with a slight smile. This smile vanished when he thought of the rain again. It drummed on the rooftop just like on his nerves.

"Remus!", he whined. Perhaps for the sixteenth time today, Remus was not sure but at least more than ten times. He should have counted Sirius' complaints about the weather. It was useless to tell his raven haired lover that he was not responsible for a rainy weekend. Sirius needed attention but Remus was reading. Bad thing. Really a bad, bad thing. This time Remus pretended to not have heard Sirius' whining. Well, nothing actually worked and this was the last thing he had expected to work. "Remuuhuuuus…", he lamented again, this time more urgently. Remus knew that if he would go on reading he wouldn't be happy. He knew Sirius. He could be very persistent.

Next Remus knew was that his bed bounced and a bored Sirius lay next to him. "Remy, don't you ignore me!" With a loud snap Remus shut his book and looked at his friend. "Go out and play. You're a dog, remember?", he said desperately. "I just wanna read and you don't make it easy for me!"

"You can read every day in lesson.", Sirius said matter of fact like. "Unlike you I use to pay attention during class.", Remus shot back. "Like some chocolate?", he asked and grabbed something from the floor. Like a puppy Sirius nodded and if he had a tail he would have wagged it. His eyes grew larger when Remus reached out for something next to his bed. "Yes, Moony!", he squealed and Remus threw something at him. Sirius looked down at James' invisibility cloak. "That's no chocolate!", he pouted.

"Great conclusion, my dear Watson. Go and get some from the kitchen, when you come back I'll have finished my chapter and we'll do anything you like, okay?"

"Okay…", Sirius nodded with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But you won't try to escape, will you? You'll be still here when I get back?"

"Of course, love, now go!", Remus sighed when he had watched the door closed behind Sirius.

It felt like only seconds, when he heard steps come towards him. He had his nose in the book again and didn't look up. "I got chocolate!", Sirius said merrily. "Good for you.", Remus answered. He heard Sirius chuckle. "Don't fool me, you want some!"

"Of course I do!", Remus answered.

"But you didn't come with me."

Remus just let the topic slip, he would get it anyway. The question was when, but he was the patient one. After some minutes of unfamiliar silence (Sirius was in this room!) Remus looked up and his restless eyes searched for Sirius until he found him on his bed. Remus' jaw dropped: his lover sat on his bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him, his shirt lousily buttoned, leaving naked skin to be seen for Remus. And, oh, how delicious this skin looked, pale and flawless. Like marble. His eyes drifted over Sirius who enjoyed a bar of chocolate sucking on it between his lips. His eyes grew wide, Sirius looked so sensual sucking on that simple peace of sweet making him whish it was some part of himself. Remus gulped and threw his book to the floor. Sirius didn't seem to notice.

Remus got up from his own, walking slowly towards Sirius' bed, happy that James was busy dating Lily and Peter was off with some other Gryffindor boys. He opened his shirt and let it slip to the ground, then opened his pants and got rid of them as well. When he stood naked in front of Sirius' bed the boy still seemed oblivious to his friends needy state. And Sirius was needed badly.

"I want some.", Remus breathed barely audible. Sirius looked up from his chocolate and looked Remus up and down. His gaze wandered over his naked lover, the towards his chocolate.

"Jealous?", he asked and crawled over the bed towards Moony until he was right in front of him.

"Kiss me!", Remus ordered. Sirius let his lips hover over Remus' enjoying the hot breath on his face. When the naked boy took a shivering breath he let his lips come down on his, kissing him sensually, slowly licking his lips, opening them and exploring the mouth that lay beyond. Remus moaned into his lips, he tasted so much of chocolate and so much of Sirius. When their lips parted after some minutes, Remus looked him straight into the eyes.

"I love you!", he whispered and closed his eyes, when Sirius' hands came down on his hips, pulling him towards the bed. He sat down on the edge, slowly stroking Remus' sides up and down.

When the sandy-haired boy laid his head back and sighed, Sirius took him into his mouth and did to him what he did to his chocolate a few minutes ago. Quivering Remus grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair, clutching at the bedpost with the other for balance. Slowly, teasingly Sirius licked him, stroked him with his tongue and was rewarded well with low moans and small cries of pleasure until he came.

"You're sweeter than chocolate.", Sirius said in a husky voice. Now he wanted Remus more than anything. He got stripped off his clothes by his friend and let Remus kneel over his lap, while he stroked Sirius' chest and kissed him deeper and deeper. When both were panting hard, Remus pushed Sirius down onto the mattress.

"Now forget the chocolate, you're getting laid by a werewolf."

End

Two stories in 24 hours… I'm a lunatic oO

Nevertheless: Please review! Thank you!


End file.
